pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Tribe Ookga Chaka
Tribe Ookga Chaka is a tribe of Pygmies that inhabit Pocket God and Pocket God: Journey To Uranus. It is one of the two tribes of Pygmies that inhabit the Pocket God World, the other being Tribe ?. Members The citizens of tribe Ookga Chaka are the following: *Ooga *Booga *Nooby *Dooby *Klik *Klak Their names can be easily changed and can be customized to your own tribe. These pygmies are not official members of tribe Ooga Chaka and you can not change thier names. Also Newbie is not part of the tribe (he's the tribes enemy) but he is a clone of one the tribe members, Nooby. *Tom *Charlie *Newbie Gods Tribe Ookga Chaka is ruled over by a God (you), known to the Pygmies as Gene Simians, and each of them specialize in a different feature of making the Pygmies's lives miserable or happy. Gifts and Sacrifices As the god of the tribe, you can decide whether to give Gifts to the them (Cooked Fish, Coconuts, dancing, etc.) or sacrifice them (Volcano, drowning them, etc.). One of the most detailed sacrifices is the ape sacrifice. Language Currently, the language of Tribe Ookga Chaka is Ooganese. Dance As seen in the Pocket God Story "Shake Shake Shake!", an ancient tribal dance of Tribe Ookga Chaka is "Milkshake" by Kelis. It is described as being an ancient ritualistic dance with cryptic and profound meaning. The power of the dance is such that it causes earthquakes, Shark snapping, and Pygmies to be flicked into the ocean. Game Main Article: Squid Ball In the Pocket God Comics, the official game of the tribe is Squid Ball, played on Squid Ball Day. In the game, you attempt to take out their opponent by throwing a squid at them. If the Squid wraps around their face or kills your opponent, your opponent is out. The team with no more players left standing is dead. Trivia * It is unclear how this tribe of Pygmies went from the Pocket God World to planet Earth, Uranus, Space, etc. * Many of the tribe's personalities (shown in the tribe screen, and further expanded in the comics) seem to be based on their names. (ex. Klik likes everything to 'click' into place; Nooby is the 'noob' of the tribe; and Dooby's name resembles a swing beat, which may reflect his laid-back and unique personality.) The others, while they are less obvious, also have the name-persona relation. Ooga's trait 'the fearless leader' was most likely simply chosen because his name was the standard one; Booga's name almost immediately brings a more brutish version of 'Ooga' to mind. Klak, on the other hand, is the only pygmy who's persona was in fact determined by that of another pygmy: Allan said in the Pygmy Peril, Issue 15, that his trait, 'Klak likes to break things', was his way of making him the opposite of Klik, as in 'Klik builds; Klak destroys'. * The Tribe's name seems loosely based off from the title of a YouTube video called Oogachaka Baby. * Their pygmy moods can change depending on how many sacrifices or gifts they have gotten. Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Tribes Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus